


i'm gonna knock you out!

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Dates, Humor, Jemma Simmons great improvisational skills!, POV Jemma Simmons, bad girl shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jemma's apology to Sitwell goes quite wrong...
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Jasper Sitwell
Kudos: 2





	i'm gonna knock you out!

“I.. I mean” It was rare that Jemma found herself in a situation where she was completely lost for words, but it seems she had landed herself in one now.

Sitwell was looking at her, an expectant smile on his lips.  
Oh, god! He wanted an actual articulate answer from her, and not just hand gestures and panicked gibberish.

Jemma hesitated, fiddling with the bio-sensor on her wrist, she was testing it for Fitz.  
She finally managed to get actual words out “I suppose that could be quite lovely”, she silently congratulated herself on forming a full sentence, and added a wide smile to complete her successful human interaction. 

“Great, Tuesday at 8 o’clock? At the Drunk Flamingo?”, Sitwell looked at her questioning.  
Jemma nodded mutely, better not risk anything by trying to talk. 

“Right, see you there, Simmons...I mean Jemma,” he send her a slightly awkward wink.  
“Right, see you there...erm,” wait, what was his first name? Did he have one? Surely he would have to have one.  
“Jasper,” he finished for her, his smile rapidly disappearing.  
“Right, Jasper, I knew that,” looking around, she searched for a way to escape the awkward situation, “...Coulson needs me to...” He thankfully interrupted her before she got to finish her sentence. Quite fortunate, as she had no idea how she would have ended it.

“Yes, I need to go too… Important things to take care of” he straighten his back and started to move away from her.

Jemma gave an awkward half-wave, before hurrying in the opposite direction. 

This was definitely not how she had planned for it to go.

When the bus had touched down at the Hub she had thought it the perfect opportunity to apologize to Sitwell.

But she’d be lying if she had thought that this would have been the outcome. A date! With a superior officer!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma couldn’t help but giggle as Sitwell launched into another prolonged story about his time heading the laboratory examining Thor’s hammer.  
Mmmm...Thor…Now there was a man she would like to meet, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his abs.

Sitwell seemed to take this a good sign, and launched into a tale about Iron Man, wow, he sure liked to name drop.

Jemma was aware it had been quite a while since she had enjoyed the attentions of the opposite sex, and that might be the reason she didn’t protest when he put his hand on her inner thigh.  
In fact she leaned into him, enjoying his touch.

It might have been all the fruity cocktails talking, but really, Sitwell was not a bad looking man.  
Wait no...Not Sitwell..Jasper. She mentally scolded herself for the slip up. 

“Jemma?” Sit- Jasper, seemed to have stopped talking, looking expectantly at her.

Oh no…. Was she supposed to be paying attention? Alcohol always had the effect of making her a bit absent-minded. What now?

Improvising, as any field-certified S.H.I.E.L.D-agent would, she leaned up, closing the short distance between them, pressing her lips hard against his.

It seemed to work wonders as she found herself engaging in a quite lovely snogging-session.  
Not the best she’d had, but then again, more than adequate. It was fine… He was an quite alright kisser.

She paused as he seemed to try to say something “sorry?”, “Do you wanna come home with me?”

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, “sure, I’d love to!”

She almost stumbled getting out of the low seat in the booth, “eager, huh?” He had a not very flattering grin on his face.  
What was she suppose to say to that?

A giggle seemed the safest answer, and seemingly the correct one too, as she soon found herself pulled towards the exit of the club, his hand firmly planted on her rear.

They didn’t make it to the exit, as Si-Jasper pulled her into the, thankfully unoccupied, men’s room.

He didn’t waste much time in pushing her into a cubicle, closing the door after them.  
“Couldn’t wait” he grunted, as he tried to take of his jacket and tie at the same time.

Jemma supposed that could be construed as quite flattering to her. She started to unbutton her blouse, to follow him in his undressing.

Si-Jasper seemed almost frantic, as he had gotten his shirt open and stopped to kiss her wetly, very wetly. Too wet in fact.

He started to rub her lower stomach, confusing Jemma, why would he..? Oh!  
Should she direct him to the correct location of her clitoris? Would that be rude?

He pulled her hand to his bulge...”My...that sure is...big? ...and turgid?” She didn’t know if she quite managed to sell it.

But he groaned, “Yeah, you know it is baby girl.” Jemma winced at the pet name, but he didn’t seem to notice, as he was busy opening his zipper, my, he was really in quite a rush.

“Get on your knees, baby girl”, “what?” He started to pull her down, as the door slammed open!

“Simmons!”

She stood up quickly, slamming her head into something hard, “ouch!”

Suddenly she could feel a heavy weight falling into her, she realized it was Sitwell she had banged her head against, as she awkwardly helped him slide down the wall of the cubicle.

Oh! no….oh no no no…. She realized he was quite unresponsive… oh no...not again!  
She looked up to see a gobsmacked Skye starring at them. “OH MY GOD!”

Jemma tried shush her, as she checked Sitwell’s vitals.

“Where you getting physical with a superior officer?” Skye sounded scandalized.

“What, no...I” she realize there really wasn’t a good explanation for what else they could have been doing, she nodded reluctantly.

“But...oh my god!” Skye seemed quite lost for words, Jemma knew how that felt.

Jemma looked down on Sitwell, “This isn’t good, please help me Skye!”

This seemed to move her into action “Of course, I...” she paused “Ewww… did not need to see that!”

Jemma looked down to see Sitwell’s cock poking out of his trousers, looking not at all appealing.  
“Oh...Let’s just put that back” Jemma resisted the urge to pat him, as she finished caging up his escaped Adder.

“We need to get some help for him.”

“Of course” Skye helped her stand. “I can believe you knocked him out, Simmons...Again!”

“I….Please don’t tell Fitz.”  
“Why?”  
For some reason, she just couldn’t bear the idea of him knowing.

She looked at Skye pleadingly.

“Just...Please Skye, it would be so embarrassing.” Yes, embarrassing, that’s the reason Fitz couldn’t know.

“Okay, relax, I won’t, now let’s get some help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Hope you enjoyed my first outing into writing fan fiction :) I tried to proof read the story, but I'm not a native English speaker, so I imagine that there are most likely some mistakes.


End file.
